


The one where Sam loves being fucked and feminized by Lucifer

by daddyquest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Sam, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Feminized Sam Winchester, Gangbang, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Multi, Other, Panties, Pet Play, Pigtails, Praise, Riding, Sam In Panties, Spitroasting, Sub!Sam, Teasing, Throne Sex, blindfolding, cat tail butt plugs, dom!Lucifer, fcuking the deVIL, kitten play, lucifer is sam's "daddy", men in panties, overuse of "good girl", overuse of the word daddy, sam is a "good girl", sam is daddy's girl, sam is lucifer's kitty, sam winchester with pigtails, sex on camera, top!Lucifer, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, whiny Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: Sam is a good girl and rides Lucifer on his throne.





	1. Riding with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is sending me straight to hell, I know. 
> 
> I imagined Casifer while writing this, but you can imagine Nick, idc lol to each their own. 
> 
> This will be multiple chapters and they'll get filthier along the way. Enjoy (:

"Let me hear it," Lucifer said before grabbing a handful of Sam's hair and yanking back. "Let me hear your pretty little sounds." Lucifer's breath was heavy against Sam's face. "Beg." 

"Please," Sam whimpered. He was spread out on his stomach atop the red satin sheets. He was writhing and panting as Lucifer lightly tapped the base of the plug that was filling him up. "How's that feel?" Lucifer chuckled, continuing to tap and send jolts through the much larger man's body. 

"By the state of you, you look like you're ready to burst. Huh?" he cooed. Sam's skin, though mostly tan, was blushed a delicate shade of red all over. His entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his cock was flushed hard against his lower stomach under the band of his lace panties. The panties were askew, pushed to the side so Lucifer could reach all the parts he wanted. Sam tried receiving friction against the sheets but Lucifer lifted him by his stomach if he tried, so that he was always a couple inches away.

"Ah ah ah," Lucifer said, "Now now, you know the rules. No cumming until Daddy says you can." He smacked Sam's one bare ass cheek causing Sam to whine. Lucifer let go of Sam's hair but bent to whisper in his ear. "If you're going to act like a greedy brat you're going to sleep in the doghouse tonight. Or," Lucifer rubbed two fingers in a circle on the base of the plug causing Sam to bite his lip. "Or you can be Daddy's good girl and do what I say."

"I'm Daddy's girl," Sam whispered pushing back against Lucifer's fingers on his plug. "I wanna be Daddy's good girl. Please let me be a good girl for you, Daddy." 

Lucifer smirked and pet Sam's hair. Sam leaned into the touch and nuzzled his hand. Lucifer's fingers pressed against Sam's lips and he graciously accepted a couple of them into his mouth and began sucking gently. The act served as their safe word, their go-ahead. Sam was ready.

                                                                      *** 

Lucifer was sat in his throne; Sam was straddling one of his legs wearing nothing except his panties. He was still plugged up and was grinding his erection against Lucifer's leg through the lace. "Rub yourself on Daddy," Lucifer cooed guiding Sam's hips. Sam's pre was leaking through the fabric and was making Lucifer's leg lamp. Lucifer reached behind Sam and rubbed at the flat part of the plug one more time."Daddy's girl is wet isn't she?" Sam nodded. "So wet, Daddy." 

Lucifer knew from their previous preparation that the front wasn't the only place Sam was soaked. He began to take the plug out, gently shushing Sam's whimpers as he did. Once it was out he tossed it across the room and blindly felt around Sam's opening which was slightly gaping, leaking, and ready. He situated Sam's hips over his and pressed the tip against Sam's opening and easily slid inside. 

"Ah, yeah, that's what you wanted isn't it, Sammy?" Lucifer smirked as Sam gasped and his eyes shut tight. Sam nodded and gripped Lucifer's shoulders. Lucifer pressed down on Sam's hips helping him down further onto his cock. "That's it. That's my girl. Bottom out. You don't how Daddy likes it." Sam's ass was flush against Lucifer's lap. "Good. Good girl. Now move."

Sam rolled his hips rising and falling gently, riding Lucifer's cock. As he did his hair fell in his face. Lucifer ran the fingers from his right hand through Sam's long hair. "Wanna see that pretty face while you fuck yourself on my cock." Lucifer snapped his fingers and pigtails appeared in Sam's hair. "There we fuckin' go," Lucifer smirked. 

Sam blushed and bit his lower lip. Lucifer snapped his fingers and music blasted through the chamber. _If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony._

Sam's bounced and rolled his hips to the music. His pigtails swaying and rising and falling again and again. "Wish I could keep you here forever," Lucifer said, panting now, gently fucking up into the Adonis running his hands over Sam's chiseled chest. "Such a perfect girl, such a pretty and perfect girl for me. So good for your Daddy. Huh?" Sam was so big and strong and muscular and manly, but when he was like this, when he was Daddy's girl he couldn't be any more delicate or small or meek or needy. 

"Daddy!" Sam whined. "Getting so close, Daddy." 

They could both feel the bass of the music in their bones. Pounding through their hearts and through where they were connected. It didn't take long before Lucifer was emptying himself up into Sam, gripping his hips tight and groaning. Sam came untouched, afterwards draping against Lucifer's chest and twitching, rubbing his filthy lace covered cock against Lucifer's sweaty stomach. They lay like that together for a while as the music died down. 

"Keep me," Sam whispered into Lucifer's ear just as the song was ending. "I'm yours, Daddy. Keep me." 

Lucifer gathered some of his cum from Sam's leaking hole and brought it up to Sam's mouth, which he accepted and sucked on graciously. Lucifer snapped the fingers of his other hand and a cock cage appeared on Sam's softened cock. Sam didn't jump and wasn't frightened, if nothing else he was excited. Lucifer was going to have fun.


	2. Kitty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is Lucifer's kitty

"Here, kitty kitty," Lucifer smirked tossing one of his legs up onto the side of his throne, lounging and awaiting his little slave to come forward. 

Sam came around the corner on his hands and knees and began making his way toward his owner. He was adorned with a headband with cat ears attached, white fur wrist cuffs, a cat-tail butt plug, and a cock cage keeping him soft. 

Lucifer bit his lip as Sam approached him, squeezing his cock through his jeans as he did so. "That's it," he sighed. "C'mon. Come to Daddy." 

Sam reached the throne and nudged Lucifer's calf with his forehead. 

"Hop up," Lucifer beckoned him. 

Sam wasted no time in straddling Lucifer's lap. Lucifer gripped Sam's hips in his hands and looked him up and down, admiring the Adonis-like beauty of his compliant little sexual servant. "You're an eager little kitty, aren't you?" He caressed Sam's chest with the palm of his hands. "It's okay, you can talk. Tell Daddy." 

Sam gently ground his soft caged cock against Lucifer's thigh and bit his lip. "I'm a naughty kitty, Daddy." 

Lucifer chuckled. "I can see that, sweetheart." He sighed. "What would your friends think if they saw you like this? Dressed up like a soft sweet obedient kitten for little 'ole me, the Devil." Pointed to himself, a cocky gesture. 

"Don't care," Sam said with a whine. "Just want to please you." 

Lucifer smirked. "That's exactly what I love to hear." He reached behind and traced Sam's stretched entrance around the cat-tail plug. "You're so good, y'know that? You fuckin' know how perfect you are?" 

Sam keened and rolled his hips in response, loving with Lucifer talked him up. Sam whimpered when Lucifer slid a finger in alongside the plug. 

"Ah," Lucifer said, "Does Daddy make his kitten purr?" 

Sam nodded and whined, tucking his face into Lucifer's neck. "Fuck my tight little kitty, Daddy. 'Been craving you all day." 

Lucifer bit down on his own lip, hard. "You want Daddy Luci's milk, honey?" 

Sam gasped. "So bad." 

Never being one to disappoint, Lucifer obliged and gently tugged the plug out replacing it with his cock. Sam bounced slowly in his lap. Sam's favorite thing in the universe was riding Lucifer in his throne; he could do it every day and would never get tired of it. He could live there, with Lucifer inside for the rest of his life, for all of eternity.


	3. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of what happened before Sam became Lucifer's kept sissy

"I'll kill you," Sam said, his eyes full of hatred. He was tied up by a thick rope, arms pressed firmly against his sides, unable to move against the leather sofa. 

"Darling," Lucifer said with a smirk sitting down beside his captive. "I'm already dead." He laughed. "I know that." He looked Sam up and down, humor in his eyes. "I know you and your pretty-boy brother are going to, as he loves to say "gank", me sooner or later." He rolled his eyes. 

"No," Sam said through gritted teeth. "I really am going to kill you, slowly. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to..."

His words were halted when Lucifer put his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him close. But it wasn't without struggle. "Hey hey, shh," brushed a piece of hair out of Sam's face and tucked it behind his ear. Sam's jaw was clenched. Lucifer had done something to him, made him mute. 

"Why is it you hate me so much, Sam?" His voice was soft. His thumb stroked Sam's face, causing him to wince. 

"I know you think me despicable," Lucifer said. "I know." His thumb traced Sam's bottom lip. "But you can't deny what we both know." 

Sam's eyebrows raised. 

"Something you don't know about me, Sammy," Lucifer leaned in to whisper to his prisoner. "I can read minds." 

The angle Lucifer was holding him he could almost feel the shiver running up his Sam's spine at those words. "Oh yes," Lucifer said with a chuckle. "You know you're fucked. Figuratively and literally." He laughed at his own joke. "That's what you secretly want isn't it?" 

Sam's face was free of expression. As if waiting for Lucifer to continue talking. 

"That's why you resist me so much," Lucifer said, reading Sam like an open book. "Because you and I both know..." 

Suddenly the door of the hotel was kicked open and Dean stepped in brandishing his shotgun. "Get away from him," he pointed the barrel directly at Lucifer's vessel's skull. 

Lucifer sighed dramatically looking at Dean back to Sam. "I'll be back for you," he winked before disappearing. 

Sam fell against the couch and began coughing. Dean cut Sam free from his binding and helped him sit up. 

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Dean said. "'I'll be back for you'? Is he trying to convince you to be his vessel again? You're not that stupid are you? Please tell me you won't let him in again." 

Sam kept quiet. "No," his voice was hoarse speaking his first words after being rendered mute. "No, I won't." But as soon as Dean turned away he licked his lips.


	4. Spitroasted by Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so going to hell.

Sam was blindfolded on his hands and knees wearing nothing except for a pair of lace panties. His hole was plugged up, lubricated, and ready for use. 

"Stay still," Lucifer cooed, stroking Sam's broad muscle-defined back. 

Sam mewled, unable to formulate a proper sentence when his cock was as full as it was. 

"Daddy's here, princess," Lucifer assured him. "Don't worry your pretty little head," he yanked Sam's hair back by the root causing Sam to pound the ground with his fist. "They're running a bit late, Sammy," Lucifer said. "They'll be here soon." 

"Who?" Sam whined. "Who's coming, Daddy?" 

"All of us, hopefully," Lucifer laughed. 

Sam arched his back and thrust his hips back, the cold air of the room pressing against his plug causing a minuscule ounce of pleasure, but it was enough to satiate him for now. 

"What did I say about staying still?" Lucifer said, gripping Sam's neck from behind and squeezing. "You know how sensitive you are. Wouldn't want you squirting before the party gets started." 

He reached under Sam and tapped gently on the panty-clad cock head. Sam licked his lips, knowing better than to try to rub against Lucifer's hand. If he did, a true punishment would ensue. 

The door of the dungeon opened and Sam heard multiple pairs of boots pounding down on the cold damp ground toward him. Sam, while blindfolded, still turned his head to face the company. He couldn't see a thing and he whined, terrified but very excited. His cock throbbed and leaked at the tip, knowing full well what was about to go down. 

Sam felt a gust of air as Lucifer stood up and walked across the room. 

"Hey, guys," Lucifer said. Sam had known Lucifer long enough to know there was a sly smirk at the end of that greeting. "Welcome to the party."

"Daddy?" Sam squeaked. 

"Yes, my dear?" Lucifer's heels crunched as he turned to face his kept boy.

"Are they all going to...?" 

"Are they all going to what, Sammy?" Lucifer said, his voice laced with mild irritation. "Use your words. Don't act like an idiot, we all know you're the smarter of the Winchester brothers." 

The men in the room burst out in a loud fit of laughter. 

"Are they going to fuck me?" Sam said, his voice small. 

Lucifer crossed back over to where Sam was and bent down again. "Do you want them to fuck you, Sammy?"

Sam paused for a second before nodding. 

"I figured as much," Lucifer chuckled. "You're Daddy's sweet like cock slut, aren't you?" 

Sam bit down on his bottom lip. "Yes, Sir."

Lucifer tapped on the base of the plug. "And your little pussy is for everyone, right? Not just Daddy."

"It's for Daddy and Daddy's friends," Sam said. "My pussy is for whoever Daddy wants me to service." 

"That's right," Lucifer said with a laugh. He pet Sam's long hair for a few seconds before he looked over at the group of men. "You boys ready?" 

-

"One of you fuck his pretty mouth and one of you stick a few fingers in his hole," Lucifer commanded. 

Sam felt a man's knees bump his hands and his mouth dropped open as if it was on a hinge. Lucifer, still by Sam's side ran his fingers through Sam's long hair and guided his mouth to the man's cock. "Suck him off for me, Sammy," Lucifer whispered. "Show me what a good boy you are for Daddy and his friends." 

Sam's mouth blindly found the head and began sucking a the tip. Sam heard the man above him groan and his own cock thrummed. "That's it," Lucifer praised. 

The man behind Sam went to pull Sam's panties down but Lucifer stopped him. "Don't," he said. "Panties stay on, just tug em to the side. Sam loves feeling like a pretty little girl, don't you princess?" Sam nodded, his mouth full of cock. 

The man obeyed the devil and tugged them to the side before twisting the plug gently and pulling it out. Sam moaned, his lips vibrating around the man's cock as his hole was opened to the cool room of the dungeon. The man behind him wasted no time in shoving three fingers into his slightly gapped hole, Sam pressed back against the digits and tried to fuck himself on them. 

"Ah ah ah," Lucifer said pressing down on the small of Sam's back. "You know better than that. Spank him," he told the man. The man lay a hard slap on Sam's cheek. Sam moaned hard. 

Sam felt Lucifer's rough hands on his ass, pulling the cheeks farther apart. "You look so pretty with another man's fingers in your pussy," Lucifer said. "Lets see him fuck you, huh?" 

The fingers were pulled out and were soon replaced with the man's cock, pressing in. The lubricant in and around his hole squelched obscenely as the man's thick cock filled him up. 

"Fuck," Lucifer said under his breath. "How did I get so lucky?" He was speaking to himself rather than anyone else in the room. 

"You're a tight little thing, aren't you?" Sam heard the man behind him speak for the first time. His heart jolted in his chest when the man's voice was deep and somewhat terrifying. 

Lucifer began to laugh. "Sammy, oh I wish you could see this, the blacks of his eyes are out. Your pussy turns men into demons, baby." 

Sam's eyes got wide under his blindfold. Demons were fucking him. The cock fell from his mouth. "Daddy?" Sam whined. 

"What is it?" Lucifer answered, not really paying attention but continuing to salivate at the scene of Sam's hole being pounded. 

"This is naughty," Sam said. 

"Indeed it is, Sammy," he chuckled. "Are you going to cum with him inside you? Huh? Show me how good you are. Cum untouched. Show these demons how jealous they should be because you're mine." 

"Daddy," Sam whined again. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, turned around and fed the man's cock back into his mouth. "A good slut shuts up. Now get these two men off and then cum yourself or you're going to be in your cockcage for a month tethered to my throne by a leash." 

A tear streamed from Sam's eye and landed on the man's cock in front of him as he continued to bob, desperate to not be caged for a month with no stimulation. 

"Look up at me, pretty," the man in front of him said, his voice just as gruff as the man behind him. Sam was still in his blindfold but managed to look up while taking the cock. The man took a photo of Sam like this and tucked his phone back into his shirt pocket with no one the wiser. 

The man behind him hit that spot inside him and Sam bucked back against him mewling loudly. 

"Gunna fill that beautiful hole up," the man behind said. "Gunna fucking..." he grunted. He pushed and pulled a couple of times. Sam could feel cum leaking around the intrusion down his thighs. The man in front pulled Sam's hair when he came, pulling out slowly at the same time to make sure Sam would taste him and it wouldn't miss his senses. Sam licked his lips playing with the man's cum as a show before swallowing it all. 

"Some slut you have, man," the man in front said. "You're a lucky man, boss." 

The man behind him pressed back in deep one last time causing Sam to gasp. He rocked forward spurting in his panties. 

"What did I tell you?" Lucifer laughed. "Sensitive little whore," he pat Sam's back. "Alright, now get out," he told the men. He didn't have to say it twice, the demons knowing full well that he could end them with a snap of his fingers. 

Sam had collapsed fully onto the floor now, his body hugging the pillow for his knees. His chest rising and falling hard as he came down from his orgasm. 

"Oh, sweetie," Lucifer said. "You're not finished just yet."

-

Lucifer was sat in his throne with Sam on his knees suckling on his cock. The blindfold was tossed across the dungeon so Sam's eyes stared up at Lucifer as he took him down his throat. 

"Perfect pretty little thing," Lucifer praised him, twirling a strand of Sam's hair in his finger. "I wish I had you like this forever." 

Sam made a show of licking his tip and gently tongue fucking Lucifer's urethra, trying to coax his cum out. 

"Please give it to me, Daddy," Sam said. "I've been such a good girl today. I deserve a treat." 

Lucifer grabbed Sam by the back of his neck and plunged forward cumming with a grunt. Sam stayed down there cleaning every dollop of cum and swallowing it all. 

"Go to the bed," Lucifer commanded. "I'll be there soon." 

Sam nodded politely and excused himself from the dungeon. 

Lucifer reached to the throne-side table and took out the hidden camera from behind a framed painting. He fast-forwarded through the video, making sure he got all of it. Sam on his knees taking the two demons and all. He smiled. "Oh, Sammy," he laughed watching the tape on the small screen. "You or your brother ever try to lock us all up down here again, this tape is going viral." He smirked and closed the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more chapters of this, comment! :)


End file.
